


遇狐

by Philia_Alexi



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Gen, yuzuvier - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philia_Alexi/pseuds/Philia_Alexi
Summary: 退役后的海盗回到西班牙~捡到了一只小狐狸~然后又捡到了一只。海牛群号465426914小伙伴们来啊来啊~





	1. Chapter 1

《遇狐》

(没养过狐狸，写的可能基本上是猫的习性)  
______________________________________________

Javier是被热醒的。  
自己的祖国在气候这方面和加拿大的差别还是很大的，他沿着习惯，睡觉前盖了条毛毯。怀里毛茸茸的，稳定的热源，正把下巴搭在自己手腕上，睡得踏实。  
这是只小狐狸。银白的皮毛柔软光亮，大尾巴蜷在身侧，几乎把Javier一只手都包了起来。  
其实Javier和这个小家伙的初遇真称得上是缘分。  
那天他只是一早在树林里散个步，却突然觉得脚边有个什么东西在蹭自己。他停住脚步，蹲下来，细细打量着这个“搭讪者”——一个小毛球，白白的，拖着条大尾巴，一双金色的眼睛半眯着，这双眼睛弯出的弧度让Javier觉得特别特别熟悉，虽然一时半会说不清楚这种既视感从哪来。  
“汪！”西班牙人对视着那双清亮的眼睛，特别欢快地叫了一声。  
Javier FERNANDEZ从没想过小动物的表情可以生动到这种程度。大概如果它是个人呢，现在一定白眼翻上天，满脸都写着嫌弃。  
这个表情让他想起了自己吐槽师弟的纸巾盒的时候，师弟也是这样的表情，跟自己说你懂什么，噗桑可是我重要的战友。  
说起来，结弦也常被说像狐狸一样……啊，对！狐狸！Javier想起了这种生物。眼前的小毛球不是只狗，而是只狐狸。  
“抱歉啊，小狐狸。”男人摸摸小毛球的脑袋表示歉意。狐狸乖巧地蹭着那只手，虽然还是一副“我就那么像狗么”的表情。  
想到这些Javier笑了出来。怀里的小家伙似乎是有所察觉，抖了抖耳朵，爪子把男人的胳膊搂得更紧。  
窗外天还全黑着。是一片浓重的，化不开的墨蓝。Javier闭上眼睛，想着那天后来的事——其实也没有什么事情了。只是它还跟着他，一路出了树林。狐狸爪子踩在草地上的声音平稳又安定，和谐的频率无限地回荡在男人脑袋里，让他渐渐的，有点困……

 

再睡着时Javier做了个不太好的梦。或者说是在梦里回忆起了以前的一件事。  
“是有什么烦心事吗？”  
驾驶车子的男人打断了羽生结弦的发呆。他正倚在车窗上，耳机里播着他自己都已经并不在意了的音乐。  
他正盯着车外不断变化的景象出神。  
虽然休息日能来师兄家玩很开心，然而身体空前的疲乏让他有些质疑自己今日此行的正确性。想到能和Javier一起边玩游戏边嚎，玩累了就扔下手柄窝在沙发上一起睡一下午，结弦又稍微打起了些精神。  
穿着长度不及膝盖的短裤，腿直接搭在皮制座椅上的感觉不太好受，加上车里未散尽的烟味，让本就容易晕车的青年有些不适。  
“不，有点……晕车而已。”  
将头扭到一边去之后，羽生结弦立刻撤下平日里温柔开朗的笑。车子驶入隧道，他在黑暗中的玻璃倒影上，看到的仅有满脸倦容的自己。青年感到头似乎越发痛了，脑海更是混沌一片，只盼着能尽快到达目的地。  
结果迎接他的是寂静到鞋子踏在地板上都会有回音的屋子。

“……这也是惊喜的一部分吗？”昨天约自己来家里，今天又莫名突然招呼都不打的放了鸽子，玩笑可没有这样开的。

电话另一头急躁地用浓重西班牙口音英语解释自己不在是突然被朋友拖走的样子让他完全没了火气，最后强忍着笑意结束了通话。如果可以的话还真想亲眼看一下Javier的表情。  
羽生结弦将手机一丢便翻身滚上床，脸埋进枕头里。柔软干净的气味总算是稍微缓解了持续的头痛。其实本来也没有多生气。毕竟只要来这里的话，就感觉可以放下所有心事，专注享受无忧无虑的时光。绷了很长时间的精神，霎时间全然放松，一直被强行压抑的疲累感也开始涌上来……

再醒来时所见的，是窗外天边燃烧的重云已如沉水之烛般，隐没在无垠的深蓝里。刚睡醒，脑子迷迷糊糊，甚至有睡在自己房间的错觉，以至于看到周围的装潢竟有些陌生，直到他似乎想起了什么事情……猛地转过身开始在床头摸索手机，才想起来这是Javier家里。  
他忘了件事，忘了和妈妈说自己今天在师兄家住这件事。  
结果一转眼，看到了师兄离自己只有几十厘米的脸。  
“呜哇！你在做什么……”结弦觉得脸上有点热，眼神左右躲闪，避免和Javier有直接的视线接触。毕竟是被人近距离地盯着，哪怕再熟络，也总会觉得难为情。  
“看你睡觉啊～”西班牙人笑得明朗，“你说梦话了，不过不是关于我的内容，好伤心啊……”

“啊！别再说了……！！”

结弦把枕头拍到Javier脸上，钻进被窝里去，满脑子都是后悔睡着的时候没用被子蒙住头。伸手在枕头间摸索手机。他想起来还要给妈妈打电话的事。

“你妈妈那边我有跟他们打过招呼。”Javier迟疑着开口，他猜师弟应该是这个意思，“还是别的什么事情？”

“那还真是有劳你了……”少年放下手机，从被子里探出半张脸，“你怎么知道我在想什么？”  
男人心里叹了一口气，自己这个师弟，平时粘上毛比狐狸还精，唯独在一些方面天然得出奇。能让他担心的事有多少？

“因为我会读心术啊！”Javier把枕头放回原处，用手指戳了戳师弟的脸蛋。  
结弦睡了一觉出了一身汗，觉得身上有点黏。“我才不信！”说着把被子一掀，翻身下床朝浴室走去。

 

Javier正抱着电脑看师弟给自己推荐的《阴阳师》电影，正演到晴明使了个法术，二指在博雅眼前一遮，博雅便能看得到鬼怪。卧室不大，浴室门再次打开的时候，水蒸气带着沐浴露的香味很快就弥散开，传到Javier那里。一并传达到的还有重物砸在地板上的声响。  
Javier一愣，发现是师弟直接倒在了地板上。  
“你……泡澡泡晕了？”  
起初他是这么认为的。可是在摸到结弦热得不同寻常的皮肤后，Javier意识到，他好像是发烧了。  
师弟看起来瘦瘦小小，真把他搬到床上去也不是个轻松的活。想到结弦这种容易过敏的体质，他不敢贸然用药，只能选择物理降温，用湿毛巾给结弦擦拭身体。  
现在天气怎么着也算不上冷，结弦冻到发烧？这不科学吧？Javier想到这个精力旺盛的小孩兴头上来了能肝游戏肝到后半夜的做派，今天却反常地睡了一下午，再加上最近训练时他几乎一分钟掰成两分钟来用的专注……这么想的话，如果解释成疲劳过度，也就合理了。  
“好冷……”  
结弦的体温似乎没有再上升的趋势，摸起来也不是异常的热度，只是整个人在被子里缩成一团不住发着抖，连牙齿都在打颤。Javier后来也没搞清楚自己当时到底怎么想的，非要说的话可能是那种看到了小动物时的怜爱感吧……  
他选择在床另一边躺下，从背后把结弦搂紧。这么做也确有其效，结弦的身体渐渐止住颤抖，平复下来，呼吸声也趋于平稳。  
不知道有多少是臆想的成分，今天Javier在梦里看到了这件事自己从来不知道的部分。梦境过于清晰，他甚至能看清男孩眼睛下淡淡的青色，他倚在车窗上时满脸的倦容。  
他一直知道，结弦是背负了很多东西在滑冰的。具体有多少，他不知道。可能是家人的关心，是家乡人的期盼，是粉丝的支持，更是他对自己提出的要求。  
结弦说过，这些东西，这份爱，会成为支持他前进的动力。只是背得太久了，或许也会感到累的……

 

Javier睁开眼睛时天已经大亮。毛球不满足于趴在胳膊上，已经直接躺到了自己胸口。这张狐狸脸还真怎么看怎么有结弦的神韵。  
“你是我师弟派来的吗……”Javier摸摸小狐狸的头，“怎么抱着你睡觉我就做这种梦。”  
然而小小的动物，理解不来人类复杂的话语。狐狸舔舔爪子，把自己摊成一个更舒服的姿势，没有分毫要起身的意思。

自Javier回到西班牙已经过了大半年。他大部分时间都待在家，通关了很多游戏，甚至拿了白金，他也自嘲过是不是被师弟带成宅男了直到今天做了这个梦，他忽然意识到，自己也曾经和师弟一起度过了很多个像这样的周末……甚至有不少游戏也曾是结弦的最爱。  
他觉得自己有点想念那个小孩了。

本来熟睡的狐狸忽然从男人身上跳下来，鼻子爪子一起上，从枕头底下拖出了Javier的手机。亮着的屏幕上是一条刷爆了各个网站主页的新闻——“花样滑冰世界冠军羽生结弦失踪”。  
“最后目击是几天前羽田国际机场……”  
Javier脑中瞬间一片空白，不久前还在Line上和自己互发过消息的结弦今天被通报失踪？WTH？！自己是还没睡醒吗？无数种不安的想法扎堆涌现在Javier脑海里。绑架？变态？跟踪狂？  
他盯着手机屏幕觉得眼前发黑。  
适时一只白色的爪子搭在了屏幕上，把正在发愣的Javier拉回现实。  
“呜……”从嗓子里发出低低的叫声，狐狸舔舔Javier的手，金色的眼睛眯了起来，和正在发懵的西班牙人对视着。  
“哈？Yuzu？是你吗？”  
这话一问出口，Javier觉得自己可能是疯了，他仿佛能看到自己面前站着另一个Javier撇着嘴冲自己摇头，说没错你疯了。  
而狐狸却像是听懂了这句话一样，抖了抖耳朵，敏捷地从窗缝钻了出去。留给Javier一个眯起眼睛的笑之后，再度蹿远。  
“喂！”男人无奈，只能抓起衣服匆匆穿好后沿着狐狸的轨迹跟上去。  
毛球熟练地在草丛和灌木间穿行着，而Javier相比之下简直巨大的体型显得十分没有优势只能沿着就近的小路，边注意不被横生的枝杈边尽量跟着小动物的速度移动。  
小狐狸停了下来，Javier也松了一口气，弯下腰喘着粗气。只是这口气还没喘匀，转眼间这个小毛球又三两下跳到了树上。  
再起身，Javier迎面撞上了另一只狐狸……那个刚刚被报导失踪了的？  
“……”西班牙人震惊得一时说不出话，嘴巴也合不拢。维持着这么一个有点蠢的表情。

 

“好久不见。”

 

白狐从树上跳下来，身影拉成一条细细的线，附到结弦带着的御守上，没了踪影。


	2. 遇狐~后~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那些哈比不知道的事情~~凡人都不知道的事情。

即使万物皆有灵的说法为真，那狐狸也是很特别的存在。来去匆匆，行踪不定，极尽的聪慧灵巧。  
正因如此，在各地的传说中，狐狸也都常常被认为要么是仙家，要么是精怪。

至于神社里这群狐狸，似乎属于前者，而且是一天到晚听着拜访者的祈愿耳朵都要听出茧子，除了凭借常人看不到这一点，偶尔踢一脚树干撒得来人满身落叶之外，无法做出什么实质性的回应的，闲得发慌的那批狐仙。

他们的少主是最先觉得这日子无聊透顶的，挥挥袖子转世成了人，又很久没有回来看过哪怕一眼。这批成了精的狐狸于是一天天的过得越发没趣。

“啊……摇铃又响了……谁去听听许了什么愿？财运？学业？工作？”银发长至脚踝，一身素色浴衣的狐仙四仰八叉地躺在树枝上，踹了一脚旁边看起来约摸五六岁，头上一对狐狸耳朵的小男孩。  
“为什么是我啊！”男孩不满地鼓起脸蛋，毛茸茸的狐耳一抖一抖。  
“废什么话！连耳朵都收不起来的小鬼就给我努力修行啊！”狐仙戳戳小狐仙的脸蛋，口气十分凶恶。  
男孩不满地跳下树枝，蹲到了摇铃上。

 

“啊！佐野哥！他，他许了‘想和那个人见面’的愿望！！”  
“哦，女朋友吗。好的，那我也祝他早日和她见面……”树下的小狐仙急得跳脚，树上的大狐仙波澜不惊，翻了个身心不在焉地听着男孩的报告。  
“不是的！你听我说……”  
“男朋友？时代变了嘛，你不要奇怪这种事啊。”  
银发少年连躺的姿势都没变，晃了下尾巴代替耸肩。  
“啊~~~~!!!”  
小男孩急得满脸通红，身后一条棕色的大尾巴甩来甩去，找不到合适的话来引起哥哥的注意，干脆飞起一脚踹在树干上，把佐野连带着其他十几位狐仙从树上震了下来，还踢得树落了满地的叶。无风时却突然落叶，引得参拜者也十分在意。  
“疼疼疼疼，你突然做什……么……？”从树上掉下来的佐野一边揉着摔疼的屁股，一边抱怨着弟弟，却在看到参拜者的模样时，愣住了，说不出话。  
这人黑发黑瞳，一双丹凤眼，眼尾上翘的弧度和他们简直一个模子里刻出来的，此时正笑眯眯地看着满地的落叶。  
“少主！”  
“少主回来了！”  
“是少主啊！”  
“少主终于来看我们了吗！”  
一时间，无法为人听到的，各种声音的呼唤回荡在小小的神社，外貌各异的狐仙聚集在来访者身边。  
此刻旁人看来只有一位笑容温和的青年站在了满地的落叶中间罢了。  
“这次拜托你们了哟！”青年对着空气，双手合十眯起眼睛，语气虔诚又恳切。  
佐野本来还在发愣，听到了这句话，便迅速做出反应，把身体变成一个纯白的御守，径直从青年头顶落了下来。  
而羽生结弦甚至不需抬头看，只是向天空伸出手，就将御守抓在了手中。

 

“狐狸这种动物很灵的，来去随心。今天一声不吭地跑走了，说不定什么时候又会再回来。”结弦眉眼弯弯，拍着Javier的背安慰道，另一只手摸了摸口袋里的御守。  
“缘分到了，就永远不会弄丢。”

这种师弟式哲学让Javier心下稍微宽慰了一些，再加上健康活泼的结弦突然出现带来的巨大惊喜感，将他内心的阴霾一扫而空。

结弦抠开一罐可乐喝了两口，本来颓颓地垂着头坐在沙发上的Javier接过饮料，假装喝酒一样，仰头灌了小半罐。

“嗝~”西班牙人打了个很响的嗝，逗得结弦笑出声。“比起这个，怎么突然来了西班牙？”

“来旅游啊，来森林里找噗桑啊~”  
结弦眯着眼睛笑的样子果然像极了那只狐狸，Javier这么想着，也跟着结弦笑出了声。  
“那你找到了吗？”西班牙人顺着他的思路配合下去。

“没有，但是抓到了Javi，我也很满足了。”

“嘿！我是Pokemon吗！”

 

“你们听明白了吗！尤其是你！”唯一是人形的佐野站在一群狐狸中间，严厉地分配着任务，非常不满地踢了踢个头特别小的那只。也就是白天被他欺负的那个小狐仙的本体。“保护少主的任务可是很艰巨的，绝对不可以掉链子！”  
“啊！会好好把结弦哥藏起来的！佐野哥要相信我啊！”狐狸不满地向少年喊道。  
怎会是信不过，不然也不会把保护少主的任务交给你。佐野心下想着，嘴上仍然不饶人，还顺手把狐狸崽子捞了起来，揉着肚子上软软的毛，“少主的名字也是你能叫的！”  
“啊~~哈哈哈哈哈！!放开我啦，放开我！”

 

结弦捏着手柄，操纵角色回到了猎人梦境，向人偶行了个礼。Javier坐在一旁用手机刷着新闻，仍然是满屏幕师弟失踪的报导，觉得这有点过于戏剧化了。  
“你看这个。”Javier把手机递到结弦脸前。  
羽生结弦倒是完全不在意似的，只看了一眼就回头继续去打游戏，用血之回响强化了武器太刀，“你知道吗，在日本有一种传说，叫神隐。”  
结弦一字一句地认真说道，同时在游戏里挥了下刀。  
Javier掏空脑子里所有日文词汇储备，也没能明白最后那个词的意思，只能无奈地摇摇头。  
看着屏幕倒影里满脸都是迷惑的师兄，结弦脸上笑意更深，“就是被神明藏起来啦，所以别人看不见。不然也没办法解释了不是~?”  
确实，师弟现在好好地坐在自己面前，打血源还打得比自己都熟练。百分之百是那个宅男师弟没错了。Javier放弃了思考。  
结弦本身就是一个充满了奇迹的孩子。那么奇迹再多一个，也就不必奇怪了吧。

 

“喔！干得不错嘛！”结弦的口袋里传出闷闷的声音，耿直地夸奖着青年脚边别人看不到的小男孩。归功于神社里那一群狐狸的神隐之术，结弦此行，确实无人发现其踪。  
“都说了嘛！我会好好保护结弦哥的！”  
“好，好，那一切就就交给你了。我要去引少主想见的人出现了！”佐野没有再责怪弟弟直呼少主大名的无礼，放心地把保护结弦的任务交付与他。  
皮毛雪白的狐狸无端从结弦背后出现，跑向和结弦相反的方向。

 

一旦接受了“师弟是被神仙藏起来了”这个设定，某种难以言喻的幸运感便涌现在Javier心头。  
既然是神要把结弦从世人眼前挡住，却又偏偏放过了自己的眼睛？  
那场梦之后的一切担忧，在看到结弦本人的瞬间烟消云散，甚至不需问出口，结弦红润的脸色和满点的精神状态就打消了他的一切疑虑。

“你傻笑什么呢？”结弦打游戏打得累了，窝在沙发上，半睡半醒间似乎察觉到了师兄投来的视线。  
Javier摇摇头，把沙发靠枕的拉链拉开拆成一张薄毯，盖在师弟身上，捏了一把师弟软乎乎的脸。结弦也不反抗，任他动作。  
他自然不会注意到，一个透明的小人，偷偷地从桌上的薯片袋里，拿走了一片。

 

 

后记：  
“我真那么像狗吗？”银发少年站在神社的水塘边上，水面上倒映出的身影却是一只银白的狐狸。  
“你想听实话吗？”倒影中棕红色皮毛的狐狸舔舔爪子，漫不经心地开口道。  
“还是不了。”  
佐野叹了一口气，跳到树枝上，躺得四仰八叉。


End file.
